villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Count Bleck
Count Bleck (in Japanese: ノワール伯爵, Nowāru Hakushaku, translated as Count Noir), true name Lord Blumiere is the central antagonist turned anti-hero of the 2007 Nintendo Wii video game Super Paper Mario. He is a mysterious figure who wanted to end all worlds with the power of the Chaos Heart by summoning the Void supposedly so he can create new worlds in their place, when in fact he intends to keep them in ruin. He leads a group of evil-doers that includes Nastasia, Mimi, O'Chunks, and Dimentio, the latter of whom would later betray him and take the Chaos Heart for himself. He appears in the post-Chapter flashbacks, which reveals how he, once a kind man, turned into the nihilistic villain due to the tragic loss of his fiancée. He is one of the few (if not the only) villains in Super Mario Bros. history that is not driven by greed or jealousy, but rather, love and emotional struggles, making him one of the most tragic villains in the Mario franchise. History Prologue It is slowly revealed in vague flashbacks that Count Bleck (when he was only known as Blumiere) was originally a member of the Tribe of Darkness, a group that broke from the Tribe of Ancients after stealing the Dark Prognosticus to keep its powers from being abused. One day, Blumiere was found injured at the base of a cliff by a human girl named Timpani and nursed back to health. Blumiere ignored his father's warnings of humanity and continued to visit Timpani; eventually, the pair fell in love, breaking his tribe's taboo against marriage outside of them (which was made to keep their magical powers from weakening) in the process. Before the plans for marriage were able to work, Timpani vanished, leaving Blumiere gravely heartbroken. Soon afterward, his father revealed that he had teleported Timpani out of their dimension, explaining that their kind could never mix with humans. During the search for his lost love, Blumiere saved a bat that would be Nastasia from a trap, as revealed by Carson in Flopside. However, his effort to find Timpani was in vain. Inconsolable, Blumiere turned to the pages of the Dark Prognosticus,, against his father's pleading for him not to do it. He sought to destroy everything that took Timpani away from him and follow her to the grave. Renaming himself Count Bleck, he gathered a troop to help to put his villainous plans into motion after destroying his home dimension, involving abducting Princess Peach, Luigi, Bowser, and everyone in Bowser's Castle (excluding Mario). Bleck, then arranged the marriage between Peach and Bowser which the latter accepts without hesitation and the former being brainwashed by Nastasia to give her vows when she resisted, forming the Chaos Heart, with Luigi unsuccessfully tried to stop it as the Void began to appear. Revelation When Count Bleck learned about Tippi and her similar descriptions to Lady Timpani, he suddenly felt regretful for opening the Void, for he realized that he had found her. But still, Count Bleck could not close the Void for he was still in control of the Chaos Heart, which he believed would be destroyed only if its owner perished. Fight When Mario and Tippi confronted Count Bleck at his namesake Castle, the count attempted to destroy them using his magic. However, the power of the Chaos Heart was negated using the power of the Pure Hearts, allowing him to be defeated and left weak, frail, and hopeless. Wanting to die because of his evil deeds for opening the Void and putting his love in serious danger, he asked Mario and Tippi to kill him. But Tippi forgave him for she still loved him, and would not do it. The End It was here that Dimentio tried to blast Count Bleck with his magic, but Nastasia sacrificed herself to save Count Bleck and gets hit instead. Then, Dimentio mocked Nastasia's sacrifice, took control of the Chaos Heart, brainwashed Luigi, imprisoned Tippi, Count Bleck, and Nastasia in Dimension D and tried to destroy the universe himself. Tippi and Count Bleck re-established their love, and with the help of O'Chunks and Mimi, the Pure Hearts were restored, and Dimentio, who mixed himself with Luigi and the Chaos Heart to create Super Dimentio, was defeated. In order to banish the Chaos Heart and close the Void, Count Bleck and Tippi demonstrated the true love they possessed at the same area where the Chaos Heart came to be and were finally married. The process caused the Chaos Heart, the Pure Hearts, Count Bleck, and Timpani to vanish, never to be seen again. Some have speculated that they are dead, but Nastasia and Merlon are both convinced that they are alive and living together in happiness. After the credits the silhouettes of Blumiere and Timpani in their original forms are seen in a paradise dimension, looking up at a sunny sky from a hill. It is unknown whether this is The Overthere or not.‎ Other Media ''Super Smash Bros. Count Bleck appears as a sticker in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl that slightly gives flame resistance to all fighters, and as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Quotes }} Gallery Count Bleck.jpg|Count Bleck with his cloak folded out. CountBleck2 SPM.png CountBleckSuperMarioKun.png|Count Bleck as seen in the manga Super Mario Kun. Trivia *Count Bleck had a tendency to speak in third-person, sometimes as though he is reading what he's saying in a book. For instance: "WHAT?! ... Spat Count Bleck in utter disbelief.". This happened directly after reading from the Dark Prognosticus. However, after reconciling with Tippi, he speaks in a normal first-person, implying that he was released from the insanity caused by reading the Dark Prognosticus. *It is heavily implied that the people of Flopside are the descendants of the Tribe of Darkness that Bleck had hailed from. External links *Count Bleck at the [https://www.mariowiki.com/ Super Mario] wiki. *Count Bleck at the ''Paper Mario'' wiki. *Count Bleck at the Fictional Character wiki. *Count Bleck at the Heroes wiki. Navigation Category:Nihilists Category:Aristocrats Category:Magic Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Spouses Category:Cataclysm Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Male Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Outcast Category:Game Bosses Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Self-Aware Category:Leader Category:Necessary Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Summoners Category:Dark Messiah Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Pawns Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Master Orator Category:Enigmatic Category:Mongers Category:Protective Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:Suicidal Category:Posthumous Category:Dark Forms Category:Supervillains Category:Vengeful Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Traitor Category:Alter-Ego Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Conspirators Category:Charismatic Category:Dark Priests Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Hypocrites Category:Misanthropes Category:Scapegoat Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Opportunists Category:Mentally Ill